


『 night 』in the light of a thousand stars

by ikmkr



Series: kamukoma winter week 2019 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: #kamukomawinterweek2019, Established Relationship, Lowercase, M/M, kamukomawinterweek2019, sappy internal monologing is the most fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikmkr/pseuds/ikmkr
Summary: i’ll dance with you.prompt six: winter ball/peace, joy and love
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: kamukoma winter week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574095
Kudos: 41





	『 night 』in the light of a thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

> for kamukoma winter week

i can’t help it, the way you intrigue me. the way my brain drifts to you when i feel happy. the way i hide my smiles privately behind my hand. i cannot help how i love you.

i cannot hide how my eyes sparkle with joy, even when i am not smiling, pallour shining on my cheeks as i hold you. it is late tonight, and my head is on your shoulder, and we are slowly rocking to music tumbling out of that old radio, the one i put back together when i found it broken in that antique shop. it is jazzy, christmas, slowly serene, and i cannot help but sigh and cling to you more. 

it is warm here; there is a fire lit in the hearth, and those lights i strung from the ceiling and the glittering golden tree cast lux onto your hair and face. you are devastatingly beautiful, your soft white hair with its auburn roots like a halo, your sharp, angular face soft with amorous serenity. you are angel on earth. you are light. i am the pitch you shine on and i feel sullied, dark, dirty in your presence.

it is ridiculous. you have no clue how i feel. you have no clue that even back then when the conditioning was still fresh in my mind, nailed in over and over, i still felt sullied, dark, dirty. no matter how many talents i have, no matter how my brain was wired to display superior intelligence, i still could not shake that feeling of being wrong. i felt inhuman then, and i still do sometimes now. a creature. and i hate myself for feeling this way, because i am not supposed to feel.

but i am human. and i feel. and right now you could never fathom the depths of my affection and love for you. you could not ever feel just how much i love you, and that is fine. you are perfect either way.

this is perfect. i whisper it to you and i can feel you smile into my hair. that is good. i like your smiles.

i can feel the light of a thousand glittering stars on me. they are warm kisses and strong embraces. i pick myself up again.

i have many worries. i have many fears. tonight i will forget about them, just this once, for a dance with you. in your arms is the safest place i have ever been.


End file.
